bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich Members
These are the various members of the Sternritter. Shaz Domino is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance Shaz is a slender man with light, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak with a leopard print top and a calf-length trench coat beneath this.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Shaz and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Shaz and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly after Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's death, Shaz stands among the ruins of the SRDI, having already killed a number of scientists and thrown three knives into Akon's back, just as the latter manages to free Ichigo Kurosaki from the Garganta. Spotting Ichigo, whom he does not recognize, Shaz introduces himself as one of the Sternritter and starts to relate his special ability to him, but is interrupted and attacked. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Shaz's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Blue Flames': Certain members of the Wandenreich possess the ability to produce blue flames composed of condensed Reishi. These flames are powerful enough to set fire to the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo, which are usually incapable of burning.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 7 Spirit Weapon Reishi Knives: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Shaz can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several throwing knives which, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. By gripping the blade, Shaz can throw these knives with enough force to pierce a Kidō barrier and a high-ranking seated Shinigami located within. Battles & Events *Fall of the Seireitei Berenice Gabrielli is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question". Appearance Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and light, but the right side of her bangs are longer and darker.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Personality According to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Berenice is a very talkative person. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Berenice is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi rips her throat out and later carries Berenice's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of the others, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Berenice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Blue Flames: Certain members of the Wandenreich possess the ability to produce blue flames composed of condensed Reishi. These flames are powerful enough to set fire to the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo, which are usually incapable of burning. Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 7 : Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 4 Jerome Guizbatt is a Quincy and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "R" - "The Roar".Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 3 Appearance Jerome is far larger and more muscular than the average person, with a dark complexion and light-colored hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 His attire is a variation upon the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Jerome and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Jerome and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Jerome is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi bifurcates him and later carries Jerome's corpse atop his shoulders, along with the corpses of two other Sternritter, before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Jerome's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Blue Flames: Certain members of the Wandenreich possess the ability to produce blue flames composed of condensed Reishi. These flames are powerful enough to set fire to the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo, which are usually incapable of burning.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 7 : After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. This shockwave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami. Pepe is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance He is a large, dark-skinned man with dark fingernails and a long, light-colored beard that encloses his mouth and forms an upside-down V shape. He is bald, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 14 He is very fat, and wears pointed shoes, a white sweatshirt, a long white cape, and white pants. He usually transports himself on a floating white disk.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, page 3 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Pepe and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Upon arriving, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Later, he watches and laughs as Jidanbō Ikkanzaka attacks the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 12 Pepe is present with the other Sternritter when Yhwach announces that Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Later, when Askin Nakk Le Vaar breaks up a confrontation between Bazz-B and Jugram Haschwalth, he warns the two that they should be wary of onlookers. Surely enough, Pepe spies on the exchange from behind cover, with the use of his staff. He laughs to himself when he is noticed. Much later, Pepe finds Askin watching the fight between Kenpachi Zaraki and Gremmy Thoumeaux, and confirms his observation of Gremmy being too dangerous to release into the wild because he is a monster. When Askin notes that he is also a monster, Pepe points out that this applies to both of them. When Askin gets up, Pepe asks him if he is going somewhere, prompting Askin to admit he does not want to get caught up in the fight. Pepe notes this is true, as they are not safe even at the distance they are at.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 2-4 Later, Pepe watches as the meteorite which Gremmy summoned hurtles toward the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, page 2 Soon afterward, Pepe, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and the Unnamed Male Sternritter confront Ichigo Kurosaki alongside five other Sternritter and prepare to battle him.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 13-15 Pepe watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 Soon afterward, Pepe rushes toward the Shinigami alongside the other Sternritter, who have activated their Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 6-7 Equipment Staff: Pepe carries a staff, which has an eye on its top and small wings on either side of the eye. Floating Disk: Pepe sits on a floating disk that serves as his mode of transportation. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Pepe's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters